Forever and always
by Ranger0fDiscord
Summary: Sometimes the people we love come back to us. They may not remember us, but we'll always remember them. {Janto AU set in the future where Ianto is reincarnated in Jack's future. Will he live? Will he die again? Will Ianto and Jack finally be together?}
1. Chapter 1

Ianto Jones adjusted his loose white shirt and gave himself a once over in the mirror before turning and walking out of his small bathroom. Today was his first day as the owner of his own coffee shop. How he had gotten here after majoring in film in Uni, he'd never know. All he knew was that it just felt right. Like it was his duty in a past life or something to make people happy by giving them coffee.

And so he had taken out a loan and with his girlfriend's support, opened up a small coffee shop by the bay. That also felt right, being by the water tower. Sometimes when walking by he'd get random flashes of mixed emotions. Things he hadn't been feeling seconds before. Anger, hurt, sadness, euphoria, happiness, fear. And a sense of... Meaning. That going there gave him, or would give him meaning. Which was why he had rented out an empty lot with a great view of the tower and transformed it into his tiny shop.

"Looking good, Mr. Jones." Said his girlfriend, Liz as she leaned against the door frame leading out into their living room.

"Yeah?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely loving that barista look." She giggled, turning and walking off down the hall. "What time do you close tonight?"

"Er.." Ianto paused, leaning against the wall. "7? But I'll have to close up so I should be out around... 7:30."

"Cool. I'll meet you in front of the water tower, then?" She asked, sitting down on the couch and pushing back her blonde hair.

Ianto nodded as he walked forward, grabbing his keys and wallet before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Sounds good." He said.

She smiled up at him. "Great."

Nodding, he closed the door behind him as he headed out to the shop.

It was about 7:15 when he left the shop, walking down from his store to the water tower. It had been a good first day, he reflected. Plenty of people had come in for coffee, remarking on how good it was before leaving and promising to return. He hoped they'd return.

He got to the water tower five minutes early, sitting down on the pavement in front and waiting for Liz.

They hadn't been dating for long, really only six months but he believed, really truly, that she was the one. She was perfect, in every way. They'd been friends throughout Uni and both shared one equal goal, to have a family one day. Which was what had brought them together, a shared goal. A common interest. A united front. So, straight out of Uni they'd moved back to Cardiff, rented a flat and started their lives together. She worked as a software designer and he had his own coffee shop. They were on their ways to the rest of their lives.

Except for one problem. Ianto was getting more and more worried. Time was creeping by, it was now almost 8. The sun had set. Getting up slowly, he began making his way back to the flat, weaving through the mixed throng of nightlife people and workers hurriedly on their way home.

_She just forgot. _He told himself. She was fine at home, cuddled up and waiting for him.

_But she never forgets. _His logic nagged.

Sighing, he leaned against a building wall. He was buy an alleyway, not too far from their flat. Sinking down to the ground, he rested his head in his hands and groaned. He had a sudden headache, and felt sick to his stomach. He had a bad, uneasy feeling that if he just looked to the left...

He'd find her dead. In a pool of her own blood. With someone above her, eating her. The creature would have a grotesque, inhuman like face and growl as it tore off another chunk of her flesh. And then he'd be pushed back as someone would run past him, drawing a weapon and firing it at the creature who would then drop. And with slow motion, almost as if in a dream, Ianto would get up and make his way to body and collapse there. Holding her in his arms. And then he'd get a flash, a sense of deja vu. As if this had happened before. A dead, bloody body in his arms while he sobbed over her.

But it wasn't real, right? It was just a feeling. Just a sense. Just an emotion. He was fine. Just sick. He'd go home, lie in bed with Liz and fall asleep.

"You need to let her go." Came a voice from above him.

"How can I?" He whispered, tightening his hold on her.

The voice crouched down, resting a hand on him. "Because people will see. And question. And you'll be taken in for questioning when I can make this go so much quicker." The hand tightened slightly.

"Someone murdered her, there's nothing you can do about it." Ianto hissed, refusing to look up at the face that matched the voice.

"That wasn't a someone, it was a something. Now come over. I've got the something you get her." The man stood up, walking over to the other body and picking it up. Ianto didn't move, he just looked down at the broken body in front of him. Stroking her cheek, pushing her hair back. Trying to make her open her eyes, smile up at him.

"Are you coming?"

"Where?"

"My place. I can fix this."

"You can bring her back?" Ianto asked, a bitter hopefulness in his voice.

"No, but I can make her death seem better. A suicide-"

"She wasn't suicidal." Ianto cut him off.

"You'd rather her be murdered by a killer the police can't find?" The man asked, a tint of sarcasm in his voice.

Sighing, Ianto slowly got up, cradling her limp body in his arms. "How can they not find her?" He asked, turning to the man and seeing him for the first time. He was older, wearing a military coat that was covered in blood. Upon seeing the younger man he took a step back, looking shocked.

"What?" Ianto asked, not in the mood for anything.

"What's your name?" The man asked, stepping forward as if in a daze.

"Jones, Ianto Jones. Why does it matter?"

"Ianto Jones? Captain Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you, Jones, Ianto Jones."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay for updating on the 4th anniversary of Ianto's death? Ha. Ha. Ha. **

Ianto looked down at his toes. Water was running down his body. It was tinted with red from blood. Not his, but Liz's. The water streamed down and collected, pooling by the drain. All that was left of her was draining down, away from him. He tilted his head up, closed his eyes and reflected back on the past few hours.

He had been escorted, stumbling and blinking back tears, to what seemed to him to be an underground base of some sort. The older man, Jack Harkness, has led him through a main area and down to some sort of medical room where he was asked to put down Liz. The man had dashed off not too much longer after that.

After a brief pause, Ianto laid down Liz on the table before collapsing to the floor next to her. A woman in her mid thirties sat him up and checked him over before going over to the body. Various people came in and out of the room. Some would pause and look at him. One woman stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before she too left. Soon, the woman whom he could only assume was a Doctor left.

"Alright Harkness, cut the crap. Who he is?" Chelsea put her hands on her hips as she faced Jack.

"Just some guy who's girlfriend was attacked by a Weevil. Has Vi looked over him yet?" Jack replied, not looking up from his desk.

Chelsea shrugged. "Briefly. Says he could be in shock, or depression."

"And is he still in the Medbay?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Chelsea snapped, her patience wearing thin.

Sighing, Jack looked up and pointed at the window. Biting her lip and rolling her eyes, Chelsea turned around and walked over to the window that looked down upon the rebuilt hub. In the middle was the main area, redone to fit modern technology. To your immediate right from there was the entrance, a solid iron door that open and closed upon facial recognition, or a simple password. To the North was the kitchen and meeting room, and stairs that led down to the lower levels of Torchwood. And to the left was the medbay. "Shit." Chelsea whispered.

"He's still there, isn't he?"

Pushing back her blonde hair, she nodded.

"Go and get him for me, will you?" Jack asked with a resigned note to his voice. It would be just like his team of oh-so-caring people to leave a stranger alone in the medbay. Normally, Jack wouldn't mind so much. But this wasn't a stranger, or at least not totally.

"Tell me who he is first." Chelsea had spun back around, hands on her hips. "And don't give me anymore of that complete, utter, bullshit. I saw the way you kept looking back at him when you first walked in, and how worried you sounded. So tell me. Do you know him? Did you retcon him? Cause he didn't seem to know you."

Jack smiled. As a former therapist, Chelsea picked up on things most didn't. She was also more empathetic, more humane, than the rest of his team. Getting up slowly, he patted his chair for her. "Take a look." He said, crossing his arms and stepping back to allow her to move carefully over and sit down in front of his computer screen. Leaning forward, he opened up a file on the touch screen. Up popped the man in the medbay's face but... Different somehow. This man was more aged, his eyes older than his looks. It was still the same guy, but wait. That couldn't be right.

"Unless that man is like you, Harkness, he couldn't have been born in.. 1983." She looked up at Jack.

"He wasn't." Jack replied, touching another file. Up came the same man, same face. Different picture. Different birth year. Chelsea looked back and forth between the two, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"He's... The same man? This Ianto Jones, born in 1983 and died in 2009 who worked here. For us, is the same man who is sitting in our medbay?" She shook her head. "Even for us, that doesn't make sense."

"He isn't the same man, Chels. He's a.. I don't know. Reincarnation?"

Chelsea giggled. "Reincarnation? Really, Jack? Even for you, that's a bit.."

"Got any other way to explain it?"

"Fell through the rift?"

"He would've known me."

"Well, if he is a reincarnation... What are we going to do with him?" Chelsea asked, swinging around to face him. "We can't just send him home like that."

Jack looked down at her, running a hand over his face. "He can't join, if that's what you're getting at."

"Why not? He's joined us once before, so-"

"And he died then, and there was nothing I could do about it."

"So you can change things then. And I could help him. Y'know.. Cope. It's not like he can go to any other therapist and tell them what's happened." Chelsea smiled up at him as she leaned back in her chair, thinking she had won.

"I can't let him, Chels." Jack said, leaning against the desk and looking down.

"Why not?" She protested, sitting forward.

"If I tell you to drop it, will you?"

"No."

"Thought not."

"Tell me, Jack. I can help. It's what I do." Chelsea looked up at him pleadingly with her hazel eyes. Despite her young age, she was the most senior member of Torchwood besides Jack. He trusted her enough to tell her almost anything, and she had helped him a lot the past three years. Jack smiled and laughed.

"You were only a therapist for two months." He said, grinning. Then, with a sigh, he ran his hands through his hair. "Ianto and I were.. Together. So when he died, it hurt. A lot. And I can't see him go through that again."

Chelsea nodded in understanding. "Did you love him?"

"Very much so."

"And did he love you?"

"Yes."

"Then Jack, those feelings may still be there. He's hurt. He's just lost his girlfriend to a world he doesn't understand, can't comprehend. He needs help. Not just retconning him. That wouldn't be fair to him, to the past him. I'll go talk to him. Offer him a place as our.. Coffee boy, I don't know. He'll get training and therapeutic help from me and who knows. Maybe you'll have a chance to be with him again. And if not, at least you can know that he's safe. He won't go off killing himself or anything because of this." Pushing back her blonde fringe, she got up slowly. "Will you let me talk to him?"

With a resigned sigh, he waved his hand for her to go. "Fine. Go."

"Ianto Jones?" Said a soft voice as the sound of footsteps approached Ianto. Looking up, he saw a petite woman, no older than him, walk down the stairs and towards him. "I'm Chelsea Williams, do you know where you are?" She asked as she sat across from him.

Slowly, Ianto shook his head. "I... I don't think so." He said hesitantly.

"You're at Torchwood, Mr. Jones. Do you know what that is?"

Ianto shook his head, closing his eyes as he felt a pang in his temples. "No.. I.. I've never heard of them before."

"Really?" The woman, Chelsea, sounded surprised. "We're a secret organization, created by the Royal family to protect Britain against extraterrestrial threats. Like the one that killed your girlfriend this evening."

He nodded, opening his eyes and looking back at her. "So.. Aliens.." He whispered hoarsely, and she nodded.

"Exist."

Ianto looked away for a moment, and they sat in silence before he spoke again. "What are you going to do with me?" He asked.

"We want to offer you a job here, Mr. Jones." Chelsea replied matter-of-factly.

Ianto rubbed his knees for a moment, still hesitant as more pangs and flashes came to him. "Offer.. Me a job? Why?" He looked over at her, and she met his gaze evenly.

"I was a therapist, if only for a short while, before I joined. I could help you in ways outside help never could with.. Coming to terms. That and the pay is really great." She smiled softly at him, and he just stared at her.

"I run a coffee shop."

"We can pay off any loans you had taken out on it."

"What would I do here?"

"File things. Serve us coffee. Take care of us."

"Your butler."

"Or Teaboy."

Ianto gasped in pain as a more painful flash came to him, this time along with a brief.. Memory?

_"You're more than just my Teaboy." Whispered a voice from behind him._

_"Mmh.." He leaned back against someone. "And you're more than just my Captain." He replied._

"Mr. Jones?" Chelsea asked, touching his shoulder and looking at him with eyes full of concern.

"Ye-Yeah?" He asked, shaking off her hand.

"Are you alright?" She tilted her head, still concerned.

"I... You're a therapist?" He asked, truly looking at her for the first time. She nodded. "Can you help me then?"

"With what?" She asked, her voice growing soft.

"Can I come back tomorrow and tell you?"

"Only if you promise to tell me whether or not you'll join us." She smiled playfully, and Ianto tried to smile back.

"I'll join if you promise to help me."

"I promise." She said, winking as she stood up and helped him up. "I'll have Gavin get you home, then."

"Thank you." Ianto whispered. He looked up then, and saw the older man, Captain Jack Harkness, looking down at him. It had been his voice he had heard in the brief flash, like many other before it. And he was going to find out why.

Back in his shower, Ianto watched as the water began to run clear. He turned off the water and stepped out of it, drying himself off before he stumbled into his bed. For the first time, it was empty. Cold. Rolling over, he grabbed Liz's pillow and pulled it close to him, taking in her scent as he cried himself to sleep.

**Woo. That was a doozy. As always, please leave a review and constructive criticism. As a disclaimer, these characters don't belong to me. Although if they did, Ianto would still be here and this story null. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the late update. Laziness has made it hard to write. **

"So.. You see visions?" Chelsea asked, leaning forward and looking into Ianto's eyes with a sense of determination that almost frightened him. It was his first day at Torchwood, and the moment he had walked in Chelsea had cornered him and demanded that he sit down and have a session with him.

Tightening his grip on his coffee, Ianto looked away, not meeting her green eyes. "I wouldn't call them that.." He sighed, sipping his coffee. "They're more like... Flashes. I'll get quick, brief flashes of emotions... Or memories. That aren't my own." He looked down into the black depths of his coffee.

"Could you be more specific?" Chelsea asked, sitting back in her chair.

"Well.. I used to walk by this place. Up by the tower, I mean. And sometimes I'd get weird mood swings. Like fear and sadness, or happiness or things I've never felt in my entire life."

"Like?"

"Like.. I don't know."

"And what about the memories?" Chelsea asked, tracing her index finger along the edge of the mug.

Ianto hesitated. Some of the things he saw were so intimate that he didn't know where to begin. "It's... Complicated." He muttered, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment. "I'm straight." He said, looking up at Chelsea and she raised an eyebrow.

"So?" She asked.

"So, some of the things I see... Are with a man." Ianto's cheeks grew a deeper shade of red and Chelsea shrugged.

"Homosexual thoughts about friends aren't new, Ianto." She said, clearly not surprised.

"It's with a man I didn't know up until yesterday."

"Gavin?"

"No."

"Jack?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah."

Chelsea shrugged again, pushing away the half-drunk coffee. "So what? He's gorgeous. I'm sure plenty of straight men, and even some not-so-straight women think about him in the shower." She grinned mischievously.

Ianto stayed quiet for a while, merely looking down at his coffee cup as he digested his thoughts and feelings. He still felt like crap, and he was wondering if the heavy pressure on his heart would ever lift. He sighed and rested his head on his arm. "I used to have those images before I met him. But I never really saw his face or heard his voice enough until yesterday." He looked up and saw Chelsea watching him, her face curious.

"And I had never met him before yesterday, either." He added and her face became even more curious.

"That's.." She said, her eyebrows knotting as she frowned in confusion.

"Weird, huh?" He finished for her, sighing and burying his head in his arms. "I don't even know why I care. I just lost my girlfriend, my life has been turned upside down and I feel like crap." He ran his hand over his face and looked up at her. She was watching him with a strange expression when suddenly the door to the room they were using was opened. In came the Doctor from yesterday.

"Jack needs you." She said simply and Chelsea nodded before smiling sympathetically at Ianto.

"We'll talk more about that later. What does he need me for, Vi?" Chelsea asked, getting up slowly and brushing off her denim jeans.

"Rift thing. Everyone else is going with him to find out what came through."

"Tell Gavin to stay behind."

"But-"

"He's the newest recruit and we can't have Mr. Jones here by himself. Now unless you want to tell Jack why his second in command isn't coming with him..." Chelsea said, her voice suddenly cold and strict.

Vi dropped her head. "Yes ma'am." She said, turning on her heels and walking out the door. Chelsea watched her leave before turning to Ianto.

"Mr. Jones?" Ianto asked, a small smile forming on his face.

"Oh shut it. Gavin will show you around Torchwood while we're gone, alright?" She smiled softly and he nodded. "Good. Well, catch ya later."

"So, have you talked to him yet?" Jack asked Chelsea as they sat in his office later that day. She had taken her usual position of sitting in the chair in front of his desk, legs in the air and looking up at the ceiling.

"Patient confidentiality~" She said in a sing-song voice and he rolled his eyes.

"There's no such thing as confidential when you work for Torchwood." He snapped at her, tossing a pen into her lap.

"Apparently." She snapped back, throwing the pan back at him. He dodged it and it hit the wall, cracking.

"You'll have to clean up the mess."

"Oh sue me." She sighed, sitting up and moving her legs. "He gets flashes of emotion and short, quick bursts of memories."

"And?" Jack asked, tilting his head to the side.

"They involve you, but he doesn't really know why." She paused, looking down. "The emotions, the memories. They're short, quick. He doesn't realize yet that he's possibly a reincarnation of an ex-Torchwood operative. And they all seem to be at places that were important to him in his past life. More specifically, here. He says he'll walk by the water tower and get a rush of emotions that aren't his, or an image, whispers, that he had never seen or heard before then."

"So what do you think is going on?" Jack asked as he sat down in front of her and she shrugged.

"Listen, reincarnation isn't something that happens often. This is probably one of the first documented cases. I can't tell if what he's experiencing is his memories seeping through the cracks, or if it's just the rift messing with him. The only thing we can do is continue to watch him. Perhaps look and see if the bursts of emotions or memories have something to do with rift spikes?"

"So... Experiment on him?"

"No, not really. Just watch him behind his back?" She shrugged again, brushing back her blonde hair. Jack nodded.

"Well, then do what you must. Help him out, make him feel better. Or try to."

"You'll have to take a part in this too, you know." Chelsea said, leaning forward. "See if his memories could be brought forward."

"How do you mean?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just spend time with him, make sure he's doing fine. Things like that. Maybe he might start remembering."

"If it's not triggered by the rift."

"Correct."

"Alright, I'll do that. Oh, and Chelsea?"

"Yeah.

"He is not to know of any of this." Jack said, his voice dropping from warm to cold in an instant. Chelsea nodded, undisturbed.

"Right-o."

**Whew. Okay, I will TRY to update more, but no promises. As always, review/etc. SHARE! Tell your friends! Your mom! Your Grandma! Well, maybe not your Grandma. Unless she likes Janto. Then read this out loud to her. **

**Oh, and yeah. I don't own the characters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the slow delay. AP Classes and vacay. **

"So.. I just.."

"Point and shoot. Easy peasy." Chelsea, beaming at Ianto who smiled halfheartedly back at her.

"And remind me, why do I have to learn this again? I mean, I'm just your butler. Why do I have to learn how to shoot?" Ianto asked, looking down at the gun that Chelsea had given him earlier. A month had passed and his life had changed drastically. Seeing aliens daily had become, frighteningly enough, normal. He didn't deal with them, of course. He mainly fed and cleaned up for the rest of the Torchwood members. So why was he learning how to shoot?

"Because. Something might happen where you need to know this stuff." Chelsea said, grinning wider. "Trust me," She continued, her face getting serious. "Torchwood isn't the safest place in the world. A lot of shit happens, and we need to be prepared." She gestured at nothing in particular. "That's what Jack says at least. 'The 21st Century is when everything changes.'" She said in a mocking American tone.

"And you gotta be ready." Ianto murmured. With a sigh, he looked down at his gun then pointed it at the Weevil cutout that stood not too far away from him. Taking a deep breath, he aimed and pulled the trigger, hitting the mark. Chelsea let out a whoop then hugged him.

"See!?" She exclaimed, grinning again. "You're already a natural!"

Ianto flushed slightly. "Well I do have a remarkable teacher." He said, smiling. She rolled her eyes and hit him playfully. "Teacher says keep working, pupil." She said, grinning. Ianto's smile slowly spread from a smile to a grin and he turned back to the cutouts and continued his practice, with Chelsea butting in with helpful reminders and tips. After about 45 minutes they called it a day and were cleaning up when Jack walked in. He seemed slightly agitated and stressed.

"Hey Captain." Chelsea said, straightening up. "What's up?"

Jack shrugged. "I was wondering where you two had disappeared off to." He raised an eyebrow, smirking. All agitation had melted away the moment he stepped in, as if by magic. Ianto had noticed that a lot. That whereas Chelsea, Vi and Gavin had troubles keeping their emotions in check and under control, Jack was able to hide them. Perhaps, even fool most of his team with the dashing grin he often gave them. But after a few weeks, Ianto had noticed that he and the leader of Torchwood weren't all that different. They could both mask their emotions very well. But sometimes, every now and then, when he was delivering Jack his coffee (Black- no sugar or cream. ) he could see a faint look in the older mans eyes. A look of sadness, and lost. Of a man who knew what Ianto was going through, as he'd been through it too.

"We were just working on Ianto's shooting." Chelsea said, cutting through Ianto's train of thought. Ianto blinked, and realized that he was staring at Jack. Embarrassed, he looked down at Chelsea.

"That's right." He muttered, not meeting Jack's even gaze.

"Well.." Jack said, pausing as he stuck his hands in his pockets. _"You know, if you ever need stress relief.. My office is always open." Jack murmured into Ianto's ear, smirking at the shiver that ran down his spine. _"Everyone else has gone home. You two should probably do the same."

"Alright." _"There's something mysteriously hot about you when you're all roughed up and pointing your gun. Like James Bond." _

"See you both tomorrow then?" _"Ianto Jones. The immaculate, drop dead gorgeous Teaboy from Heaven."_

"'Course." _"You know me better than anyone, Ianto. Would I lie to you?" _

"See ya then." _"If it weren't for you, I don't know what I'd do. I can't handle this on my own. Stay the night?"_

"Ianto?" _"So, is that a yes then?" _

"Hey, Ianto. Are you okay?" _"Take me out, Ianto. To the cinema. A proper film. Hey, Forgetting Sarah Marshall looks good. Take me there." _

"Ianto!" Chelsea said, grabbing him by his shoulders and shaking him slightly. Ianto jumped and looked down at her.

"What?" He asked, blinking slowly.

"Are you okay?" Chelsea asked, her face worried. Jack was standing by the door, looking thoughtful.

"I-I'm fine.." Ianto murmured, looking down. "Just need some sleep." He made his way past Chelsea and Jack, who immediately converged upon each other and began talking.

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't tell me it was getting worse."

"He didn't tell me."

"You said-"

"I know what I said."

"Chelsea.."

"Give him some time." And with that, Chelsea stalked off to get her things, leaving a confused and once more, agitated, Jack Harkness to sit and ponder.

Back at his flat, Ianto lied down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling before slowly, very slowly, he broke down. He couldn't tell when he began crying, he just knew that suddenly he was on his side, curled up as if in massive pain, tears streaming down his cheek. God, he missed Liz. He missed her smile, the way she walked, the way she talked. He missed her comforting him, taking care of him.

_"You haven't been eating lately." _The soft whispers said. _"It's worrying." _

"Shut up." Ianto growled, not really sure who he was talking to.

_"What do you like more? Campbells or Progressive? Or whatever that soup brand is called." _

"Shut up." Ianto repeated, louder this time.

_"You'll be fine. One day, you'll be able to smile at her memory. Not feel terrible." _

_"I'm always here, Ianto."_

_"I want to help"_

_"Let me help"_

_"Please-"_

_"Ianto-"_

_"I-"_

"SHUT! UP!" Ianto screamed, throwing his pillow at his wardrobe and breaking a vase in the process. The vase shattered, and the dried flowers within it scattered to the floor as Ianto fell down onto it, crying harder.

"Please.." He whispered. "Go away." And then fell unconscious.

In a deep part of his brain, however. The old Ianto Jones was fighting to come out.

**WOO! Please leave a comment, review, whatevs. Criticism. Yeah. Anyways I'll try to update more! Soz! Thank youuu! **


	5. Chapter 5

**For those wondering when this story is taking place, we'll get to that. :) Maybe not in this chapter but in future ones.**

Waking up with a hangover isn't a good thing.

Especially when you wake up with a hangover _and _you're late for work.

"Shit." Ianto muttered, glancing at the clock on his bed. He had fallen asleep around 3:30am, after drinking himself silly. Which was a terrible idea, as he had a low intolerance for alcohol.

Groaning, he sat up and looked around his wrecked flat. Bottles were strewn everywhere, along with broken glass and other indiscernible items. On top of that, there was a sharp pain in his.. _Oh. _He looked down at his hand. The bleeding had stopped, but the cut was still there. His right hand. His gun hand. His coffee hand. Slashed.

Swinging his legs around the side of the bed, standing up and then falling back, crying in pain. He had stepped on broken glass. Lying back down on his bed, he looked up at the blank ceiling and saw stars.

Which was when his mobile went off.

Reaching over with his left hand, he answered.

"Chelsea?" He whispered, his voice hoarse.

"She's out Weevil hunting with Jack." Gavin's English accent said through the speakers. "Why haven't you come in, mate?"

"Listen, Gavin.. I need you and Vi to come to my flat. Please." Ianto said, wincing at the pain in his feet. "I can't get up."

"What? What happened?"

"I-I had a bit too much to drink last night.. And I broke some things. And cut my hand. And stepped on glass."

"Oh." Gavin said, with a bit of a pause. "We'll be around as quick as we can, got it?" He asked and Ianto nodded, murmuring a thank you before hanging up and lying on his back. The whispers had gone away, thankfully, but the pain of losing his mind was still there.

"So, you're telling me that there _are _signs of rift activity near him?" Jack asked Chelsea, looking down at the small woman. She nodded, looking out across the bay.

"As the rift gets more active, so too, does his memories." She looked down at her hands. "Last night, when he was blanking out and all through the night were small, but definitely there, pings from the rift. I cannot deny the evidence anymore.." She shrugged, grabbing onto the railing. "But we can't tell him, not yet at least. His mind is still so fragile from what has happened to him that it might just make things worse. And besides, you have to ask yourself.." She turned, looking up at him. "Do you really want Ianto back?"

"What?" Jack snapped, dismissing her comment. "Of course I do."

"Jack.. It's been 28 years since he died. Do you really still love him?" Chelsea asked, looking up at him with curious eyes. He glared back down at her.

"Of course." He said, then sighed and deflated. "I still love every lover I've ever had. And I try, I try so hard to remember each and every one of them."

Chelsea glared at him. "Maybe you should treat him like normally then. Actually hold a conversation with him" Her voice was dark and thick with irritation. Jack ignored her and looked out over the water, saying nothing. After five minutes of this, Chelsea sighed and walked back to the hub, sticking her hands in her hoodie as she did so. Jack followed her back, lagging behind. Together they stood on the lift and went down into the hub.

_"FUCK!" _Somebody screamed. The two of them exchanged glances before jumping off of the lift and down onto the floor, dashing down to the medical bay, where they were greeted with the sight of Ianto Jones, dressed in nothing but sweats with dried blood across his chest and glass being plucked from his feet.

"What the hell happened!?" Jack exclaimed, quickly rushing down the stairs. Chelsea stood at the top of the stairs, unable to keep herself from staring.

"I had a few too many drinks last night." Ianto said, wincing slightly as Vi pulled out another shard of glass (Although it was slightly smaller) and placing it on the cart next to her.

"I never took you as a drinker." Jack said, raising an eyebrow. "Any damage?" He asked, glancing at Vi who pushed back her hair and shook her head. "Just a few stitches." She said and Jack nodded. "Good."

Chelsea stepped down a few steps. "So, how did you do this exactly?" She asked, sitting down on the steps.

"I had too many drinks." Ianto said through gasps of pain. "Accidentally cut myself last night. And stepped on some glass this morning." He leaned back, closing his eyes.

"That explains why you were late."

"Thanks. No 'I'm sorry, Ianto.' or 'Need anything, Ianto?' Just 'You were late, Ianto.' Not even a kiss." Ianto snapped, running a hand over his face and not realizing what he said. Vi was quiet. Chelsea looked shocked. Jack just looked... Hopeful.

"You're right." He said, not mentioning the kiss part. "I'm sorry you hurt yourself. Next time, don't drink so much." Ianto snorted then sighed and turned his head.

"How long will this take?" He asked Vi, who shrugged. "Another hour or more." She said. Noticing the look on his face, she frowned. "Sorry. But it's like he said, next time don't drink as much." Ianto mumbled something that sounded like "Bloody Torchwood." And Jack chuckled.

"Let me know if you need anything." He said as he walked back up the stairs. Ianto waved his hand awkwardly and Chelsea continued to say nothing. Moving past her, Jack walked up to his office and sat down. He stared blankly at his computer for a minute, before he took out an old photo. It was wrinkled and faded, but the faces were still the same, even if most of it's occupants were gone now. The picture blurred slightly, and Jack's throat let out a soft, strangled sob as he stared down at the last remaining picture he had of Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Martha Jones and Ianto Jones.

"Are you going to be okay?" Chelsea asked as she sat down by the cot Ianto was on. He shrugged, looking at the wall. His eyes were slightly watery, but his jaw was set. He was trying not to cry from the pain. She frowned. "Anything you want to tell me about?" She murmured, and he shook his head, looking at her.

"I always talk about myself. I want to hear about you for a change."

"Me?" Chelsea asked, pointing to herself. Ianto nodded and she twisted her mouth, looking confused. "What about me?" She finally said and Ianto shrugged again. "How did you join?" He asked.

Chelsea closed her eyes, sighing as she thought back to when she was recruited by Jack. "I was fresh out of Uni. An aspiring therapist." She said softly, her voice losing all it's normal chipperness. "I was walking home one night, it was raining. And I was passing this alleyway. There was this guy in the alleyway, and a girl as well.." She looked down at her hands. "It was too late for her, the guy had killed her. Only, it wasn't a guy. It wasn't even human. I was trying to sneak up on him, even though I knew he wasn't human. I was going to try and get him to stop, to knock him out or something. But he heard me. He turned to me and he was drenched in her blood." She left out a soft noise, the power of the memory getting the better of her. She looked away, wiping her eyes before turning back to Ianto.

"He was coming at me, I tried to run backwards but I slipped and fell. And hit my head. I couldn't see very well, but he was still coming at me. And then suddenly there was a gunshot, and I lost consciousness." Her lips turned up into an unexpected smile then. "When I came back round Jack was standing over me. He introduced himself, and I demanded to know what happen. He told the truth, told me everything. Then gave me a bottle of water to drink. Told me it was retcon and I wouldn't remember a thing. Only it didn't work. And he didn't really feel like killing me much so.." She grinned at him. "I ended up working here. Had to quit my job, everything. Bit of an inconvenience but.." She laughed. "I wouldn't change it for anything in the world."

Ianto smiled with her and held out his hand for her. She paused, not really sure what to do, but finally took it, despite the voice that told her not to.

"You're beautiful." He murmured, and she flushed.

"Yeah, right." She said and rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious." He said. "Let me take you out on a date tonight."

Chelsea looked down, her cheeks getting redder before she looked up and said,

"Yes."

**-whispers- pls don't kill me for that. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you for continuing to read! Some little facts/ tidbits I wanted to share with all of you**

**The three OC'S face claims/ what I base them/their looks off of:**

**Chelsea= Blonde Hayley Williams (Fall 2009)  
****Gavin= Gavin Free from Rooster Teeth  
****Vi= Emmy Rossum in shameless (Straighter hair basically) ****  
**

**What I listen to while writing: **

**Paramore and Steam Powered Giraffe. **

**Also Torchwood was reinstated in 2013 after the events of Exodus Code. Jack rejoined it and helped set it up. He's mainly been alone out of the fear of losing people young again. **

**You will find out how Ianto was reincarnated in later chapters.  
You will learn how long it's been in later chapters.  
Janto is endgame. **

Chelsea stood in front of her mirror, straightening out her dress and fluffing her hair. She made a few faces in the mirror before sighing and walking over to her couch. Her legs swung back and forth as she checked the time on her DVR. Ianto was due at 8:00pm and it was 7:50.

_Ten minutes_

She knew there was no future with Ianto. The moment he regained his memories he would go back to Jack, even if he was continuing to deny that he had any interest in being with Ianto again

"What's the point?" He had said to her. "He'll just die again and I'll be heartbroken." But despite that, Jack had been more open with Ianto. Taking him on Weevil hunts, helping him with cleaning. He was trying not to be cool and act like he didn't exist. And Chelsea liked that.

The knock on her door startled her, and she jumped before hearing Ianto's voice. "Chels? You home?" Grinning, she got up and walked to the door. "Coming!" She said, opening the door. Ianto stood in front of her in a flannel shirt tucked into blue jeans. He smiled down at her, dressed in a black dress with tights and combat boots.

"Beautiful." He said, and grinning as she rolled her eyes.

"Is there any point in asking where we're going?" She asked as she grabbed her purse and shut the door behind her.

"Absolutely."

"Really?"

"Not."

"Screw you."

"I'd rather not be screwed on your driveway." Ianto deadpanned, looking ahead as he walked her down to his car. "Not as romantic as I like."

"Oh you would." She said as he helped her into the passengers seat.

Ianto said nothing but grinned at her as he turned on the car and backed out of the driveway. He turned on some music, older music. He always had loved it, older music. And she had come to realize it was the music he had listened to in his old life. The life before he had died in 2009.

She smiled and looked out the window as he hummed along to the lyrics. Cardiff flashed by in a blur of lights and sounds as they slowly made their way out to the countryside. She glanced at him, but he said nothing as they finally came to a stop. Getting out, he walked to the trunk and took out a picnic basket and a blanket.

"You should have told me we were coming out here. I would've brought my jacket." Chelsea said, shivering in the cold. Ianto grinned and threw a coat at her. It was his, so it was a bit bigger on her but she nonetheless took it and wrapped it tightly around herself. Taking her hand, Ianto led her up a hill. It wasn't very steep, and her boots had a good grip, so it wasn't very hard. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Ianto finally stopped and took out the blanket, spreading it across the grass. Taking her hand, he helped her sit down.

"Why exactly are we out here?" She asked, leaning against him as he took out the food and wine. "Look up." He murmured, and she did so, gasping in awe at what she saw. Away from the harsh lights of the city, the sky was full of stars. She blinked and suddenly saw a shooting star. "Wow.." She murmured and Ianto smiled.

"This is where I go to get away. On the nights when it gets so bad... Here's where I come. Instead of drinking." Ianto said, passing her a glass of wine. She took it gratefully and sipped it.

"Does it help? With the flashes, I mean." She asked as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Yes." He replied, and for the rest of the night there were no words.

Later that night, the two of them were curled up in bed together. Fast asleep.

And Ianto was dreaming.

He found himself in a white place. There was nothing. Just white light.

"Am I dying?" He asked no one in particular, turning around.

"Oh no." Came a voice from his left. "On the other hand, you're very alive." Ianto turned suddenly and found... Himself. Standing in front of him in a white shirt and charcoal grey vest.

"Who the hell are you?" Ianto snapped, and the other him smiled.

"I'm you."

"Yeah, right. I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"Oh, without a doubt. But that doesn't change a thing." The other him looked out across the place, sighing. "It's been so hard, but I can finally talk to you without.. Well, you know. Driving you crazy."

The real Ianto frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Those whispers you hear? All me." Said the other him.

"... I'm going insane. And this is just a dream." Ianto said, turning around.

"Fine. Don't believe me. But tomorrow, go through the archives. Look up your name. You'll find two Ianto Jones in there. And I can guarantee you, you'll look the same."

And then he woke up.

"Jones, Jones.. Ianto Jones." Ianto whispered as he flipped through the J section of the archives under the former employees section. Just to give himself some peace of mind, he didn't actually believe that there was another one of him.

"Aha!" He said, pulling out his file. There was only one. Grinning, he flipped through it.

And his grin went away.

It was him, but it wasn't. The picture was one from 2006. The month and date of the birthdate was right. But the year was 1983.

And the death date was 2009.

"Ianto? What are you doing here? It's 4am." Jack's voice filled the room as his footsteps drew closer. Ianto stayed still, staring down at the papers in his hands.

It all made sense.

The whispers, the memories the flashes. Why they wanted him to join Torchwood.

The dream.

_"I am you." _The other him had told him. Was he right?

"Ianto?" Jack said again as his footsteps stopped right behind him.

"What am I? Ianto asked, looking up at Jack. "A clone?"

"We think you're a reincarnation of.. Him." Jack replied, dragging his gaze away from the files to Ianto's eyes.

"We?"

"Chelsea and I."

"Oh.."

"I'm sorry."

Ianto leaned against the boxes of files, closing his eyes. Jack hesitated before sitting down next to him. Ianto threw the files down and ran a hand over his face. "I don't want to go through this yet."

"How much do you remember?" Jack asked, and Ianto shrugged. "It's weird. All this time, I've been thinking that I'm going insane. But it's not that.. I'm.. Well.. It hasn't been proven yet but, still." He sighed, looking down at his hands. "It's mainly just whispers now. Just jumbles of words. Your words, I think. The memories aren't that long. Maybe 5 seconds or so. And even then, I don't remember for that long. The last one was a week ago and it was.." He blushed, embarrassed. "I'm not interested in you."

Jack nodded. "I know. I want you to be with Chelsea. You two seem so happy together." He said, and Ianto smiled.

"Yeah.."

"Listen, Ianto. We can forget this if you want. It never happened."

"But it did."

"We won't tell anyone then."

"We can forget about all of it?" Ianto asked, looking at him. "You'll see me as who I am now and not who he was?" Jack nodded and Ianto sighed, relieved.

"Thank you." He said, getting up, brushing himself off. "I should get back before Chelsea wakes up and gets worried."

"Do that." Jack said, getting up. "I'll put these files back." And Ianto smiled.

"Thanks" He said as he started to head to the door, leaving Jack alone to ponder his thoughts.


	7. On Chelsea and Ianto

**Hey guys! Just going to talk about the whole Chelsea/Ianto deal.**

**I've wanted Chels and Ianto to get together since I came up with this idea. They are not endgame, I promise you Jack and Ianto WILL be together by the end. **

**Chelsea is just humoring herself and Ianto with the whole relationship. She realizes Ianto will always choose Jack, but is just having fun. At the same time, she's proving to Jack that if he DOES love him as much as he claims he does, and wants him, then he needs to WORK and FIGHT for Ianto. **

**Chelsea and Ianto's relationship will also be a crucial part to how Ianto regains his memories.**

**So please, just live with me okay? I've got till November 1st to finish this baby up and I'm trying as hard as I can. I'll prolly have to try and finish by Nov. 10 though. **


	8. Chapter 7

"Your coffee" Ianto said as he handed Gavin his coffee. Regular. Two tablespoons of cream, three sugars. One every three hours.

"Cheers, mate." Gavin replied, grinning as he sipped the coffee. Ianto smiled in response before moving onto Vi, who was working on a project for Jack. Smiling, he set down the coffee by her and she smiled back up at him.

"Chelsea not in today?" Vi asked, looking back at her work. Ianto shrugged in response. "Wasn't feeling too good, I think." He replied, leaning over her shoulder. "What are you working on?"

Vi shrugged, brushing back her brown hair. "Just running a few tests for Jack, really. Nothing too exciting."

"Better than filing paperwork all day." He said, straightening up. Vi laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, but your life isn't on the line everytime you get a field assignment."

He shrugged slightly, then noticed the flowers on her desk. They were roses of various different colors, creating a rainbow of colors on her desk. Ianto glanced at her and noticed that she had seen that he had seen the flowers and was blushing.

"Gavin?" He asked and she nodded. "Good for you." He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"He's an idiot, but he's cute."

"Oh, well as long as he's cute..."

Vi rolled her eyes.

"Oh, go file paperwork you office boy." She said, but Ianto could tell that secretly she was pleased.

Picking up her old cup, he walked over to the kitchen and began to wash the dirty dishes. As he did so, he let his walls down. And then barrages of whispers began again.

_"Ianto Jones I-"_

"_You look fantastic in red."_

"_I missed yo-"_

_"Stay the-"_

_"Just hold-"_

_"I'm sorry, I wish I-"_

_"Don't go-"_

_"Are you eating?"_

_"You read my-"_

_"Now may not-"_

And so they went on and on. But Ianto dealt with them. It was these moments when the rest of the world was quiet when he could let down the tough walls he had built, and just let go and relax. He had long accepted that he'd have to live with these memories, these whispers, probably till her died. But that was fine. He'd gotten used to them, even found it weird when he stopped. It wasn't a bad thing, not anymore. There were no more drunk nights and glass shattering. Just happiness. Pure happiness. He could even live with the fact that he was a reincarnation.

Even if Chelsea still didn't know that he knew. And he was fine with that.

Sighing to himself, he finished up the dishes and began to walk up to Jack's office. He knocked on the door, and heard Jack say "_Enter". _Stepping into the office, he smiled at Jack.

"Anything you need for me to do? I wanna get home and check on Chelsea." Ianto said, straightening up. Jack didn't look up from his paperwork, but simply nodded.

"Of course." Jack said, glancing up at him. "It's fine with me."

"Thank you." He replied. "I'll take care of that paperwork tomorrow, if you want." Jack shrugged.

"Only if you're up for it."

"I usually am."

Jack looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks."

Ianto shrugged. "See you then."

"Tell Chels I hope she feels better."

Ianto knocked on the door to Chelsea's flat. After a minute, exactly, she opened the door.

"Ianto?" She asked, squinting her eyes up at him.

"Hey. I brought soup." He raised a tesco bag with two cans of chicken noodle.

"You're a lifesaver." She said, opening the door wider and stepping aside to let him in.

"I do my best." He said, heading to the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

Chelsea leaned against the wall, shrugging. "Just a cold. I should be better within a few days."

"You had better." Ianto said, taking out a pot and putting both cans of soup in the pot.

She giggled, and walked over to him, wrapping both arms around his middle, and he smiled softly. "Everyone missed you today." He said, stirring the soup.

"No they didn't." She mumbled. "Gavin fawned over Vi, who blushed and continued her work and Jack was as enigmatic as ever."

"Well.."

"Knew it."

He sighed, resting his hands over hers and looking down at them. They were cut perfectly, and painted a soft red.

"I missed you."

"Mmh I bet you did."

He shook his head, and turned around to face him. She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him with affectionate eyes. He stroked her hair gently, and she closed her eyes, leaning against him.

"Chels?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know you do." She said, and Ianto shook his head.

"I'm serious, Chelsea. I really love you. Like marry me love you." Ianto said, taking her face in his hands and looking down at her. She opened her eyes and looked back up at him.

"Then marry me." She whispered, blinking slowly. Ianto smiled, "Tell me a time and place."

"One week."

"The place?"

"I'll tell you that later."

Ianto grinned, and turned back to the soup as Chelsea made her way back to the couch.

"Oh, and Ianto?"

"Yes, Chelsea?"

"After we get married.. D'you think we could.. Leave Torchwood?"

Ianto turned sharply, and she looked at him steadily.

"What?" He asked, and she shrugged. "Let's move. To the seaside or some other places. Away from Torchwood. Where we can be happy. Have a life, kids, everything." She looked down at her hands, suddenly nervous. "It was just a thought I had. You know. If you don't want to, I understand. It's only been what/ 3? 4 months? It's okay if you don't want to.."

Ianto's lips broke out into a grin. "Oh Chelsea." He said, walking to her. She looked up at him hopefully as he knelt by her. "I would love to move to the seaside with you. And have kids and everything." He took her hands, kissing them softly and she closed her eyes, smiling.

"Good. Once I get better we can look for houses." Chelsea said, leaning back against the soft red plush couch. Ianto stood up, grinning down at her. "Better get better soon then." He said, tapping her nose with his index finger. Rolling her eyes, she batted his arm away.

"By the way, Ianto."

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

Ianto smiled, turning back to her.

"I know."

**Just remember. This is not permanent. **


	9. Chapter 8

"What are you doing here?" Were the first things said to Chelsea as she walked in to Torchwood early Monday morning. Sighing, she turned and faced her boss, Jack Harkness.

"I work here." She said, crossing her arms. Jack shook his head. "You're sick." He stated, pointing at her running nose and pale face.

"Well, it's been nearly a week and I haven't gotten better or worse so for now I'm just going to do my work and live with it, okay?" She said, uncrossing her arms. Jack frowned, his face worried.

"What do you mean, you haven't gotten better or worse?" He asked, tilting her head up to look at him. She avoided his eyes.

"I've just.. Been the same. This whole time. Felt the same, had the same symptoms... Everything." She met his eyes suddenly, her eyes blazing with a fierce passion. "Don't you tell him, okay? He has enough on his plate.. Without.. You know, worrying about me." Just as suddenly as the passion went, it deflated. "We're getting married and I feel terrible about it." She whispered, looking up at him.

"Why would you feel bad about that?" Jack asked, his face impassive.

"Because of you." She whispered in response. "I know you love him, even if you refuse to fight for him. I can see it in your eyes. When you look at him, it's so hopeful, so happy. There's nothing in those eyes but love and I'm taking that from you by marrying him.. God, I'm a terrible person aren't I?" She raised her hand, wiping away at some tears. Jack stayed silent, sensing that she wasn't done. "Thing is, it's even worse cause I _know_, I just know that if he ever remembers.. Fully remembers... He'll leave me and go to you. I'm guess I'm a maso-' Her words were broken off as Jack pulled her into a hug.

"Listen to me, Chelsea. I don't _care _that you two are together. I love it. I love watching two important people to me fall in love and be happy. You've helped him more than I ever did. It should've been me, picking up the pieces after Liz but it was you. You deserve him. And he, he deserves someone he can grow old with. Someone who can give him children, and happiness and peace and that person isn't me. So don't feel bad that you're getting married. Just focus on getting better, alright?" Jack said, looking down at her. She sighed, and nodded before sneezing. Jack chuckled. "Bless you."

"Sorry." Chelsea muttered, wiping her nose. "God, I never get sick. I wonder what's wrong with me?"

"Probably the blonde hair."

"I'd say screw you, but you'd enjoy that."

"Probably."

"Ass."

"Mine is very nice."

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Too much information."

Jack said nothing, but winked and turned to walk back up to his office, leaving Chelsea to drop her stuff off at her desk then sneak up behind Ianto, who was humming to music as he washed the dishes. She wrapped her arms around his waist, causing him to jump and slosh soapy water over the front of his shirt..

Groaning, he said hello. "You're feeling better I presume?" He asked as she laughed at the sight of him, covered in soapy water and glaring down at her. Raising an eyebrow, he said in an irritated voice, "Entertained?"

"Oh, very." She said, giggling. Composing herself, she smiled at him. "Just a few sniffles here and there."

Ianto sighed, then smiled slightly at her. "Good. Cause while you were gone.."

"Oh?"

"... I found a few houses for us to look at."

"Oh."

"Unless, you want to just get straight to work...?"

"Let's look at some houses."

"So there's this one. We could afford it. It's by the sea, not too far from here.." Ianto said, and Chelsea smiled as she leaned against him. He had been going on and on about houses for the past hour. Showing her all different types of houses and condos they could live in, start a new life in. Although she had to admit, she had stopped listening really to the words and just focused on his voice. His calming, relaxing voice. It almost made her feel better, which was shocking as she felt like absolute crap. Smiling wider, she glanced at the house he was talking about. It did look nice, if not a bit old. But Ianto liked older, she had to remind herself.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ianto asked, and she blinked, shocked.

"What? Of course I am." She replied, brushing back a lock of hair.

"You just seem... Out of it." He shrugged. "Must just be my imagination." He turned back to the computer. "Anyways, this is enough for today. Maybe Saturday we can go look at some more?"

She nodded. "Sure, that'd be nice."

Ianto smiled, excited. "We'll be married by then."

"Oh, yeah. We will be." Chelsea then stood up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Lucky us, hm?

"Lucky us.." Ianto murmured, his eyes shining. She smiled wider.

"Can't wait." She said, turning back to the computer screen and coughing slightly. Ianto shot her a glance, but she ignored it, twisting her arm so that he wouldn't see the flecks of blood that sprinkled the side of the arm of her hoodie. Her face kept up the smile, but deep inside she was worried. Maybe she should have Vi take a look at her. "Listen, I'm gonna go talk to Vi for a bit. You keep working hard." She kissed him on his cheek again, and he smiled down at her, but still looked worried.

Turning, Chelsea walked down to the medbay where Vi was humming as she organized her equipment.

"Vi?" Chelsea asked as she walked down the steps leading to the medbay. Glancing up, Vi smiled at her fellow friend and colleague.

"Hey, Chels. How can I help you?" Vi asked as she stopped organizing her equipment. Chelsea frowned, not sure how to go about asking what she was about to.

"Do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Run some tests on me, but don't tell Ianto."

"O-kay. But why?" Vi asked, looking a bit worried. God, it made Chelsea feel just so much worse. Why couldn't they stop giving her that look like she was about to collapse? Honestly, she was fine. Really. Truly. Sure, she was currently kneeling over and coughing up blood, but that didn't mean she wouldn't recover, right?

Oh, _right._

Next thing she knew, she was on the cot in the center of the autopsy room. Vi's face blurred above her as she screamed for help. There was a rush of footfalls and when Chelsea turned her head, she saw three men run down into the room. But that was too much work. She was tired now.

She closed her eyes, unable to hear Ianto's desperate pleas for her to keep her eyes open, don't speak, just look at him. Please. Oh please, God not again. Just keep your eyes open, Chelsea. Stay awake, for me. Please?

But she didn't want to. The darkness was so much more inviting. She smiled, and patted his cheek.

"I love you." She said, closing her eyes.

"I.. I don't know what to do." Vi whispered as she looked down at Chelsea's limp, barely living body.

"Run tests." Jack said, unable to look up. "Find out what's wrong with her and keep her alive."

"She was fine, this morning. Looked fine." Gavin whispered, wiping away a tear. "She'll be fine, right?" He asked, looking at Vi. Slowly, she looked up at him and shook her head. "I don't know yet."

"Of course she will be." Ianto cut through, still grasping Chelsea's hand. "She has to be alright. There's no other option."

"And if she doesn't make it?" Gavin asked.

Ianto stayed silent.


	10. A final message on ChelseaIanto

Hello. This is the author here, Ranger or Angelle.

So I started off this fanfic with so much excitement and happiness, and unfortunately I wasn't able to update much until a week ago. Which was when Ianto and Chelsea got together.

Because of the hate towards the OC, the unfollowers of the story, the reviews that are just blargh. I have lost a lot of interest in writing this fanfiction, and felt pressured into hurrying up the plot line. I don't like that.

You, as readers, are not supposed to know what I, the author, am planning to do with the story. I put in the bio that Janto was endgame and then I made many notes expressing that Janto was endgame after Chels and Ianto got together.

So why is their still so much criticism?

I have had this plot line, this idea, in mind and written up since day one. I know what I am doing with my story. If you don't like it, then that's fine. But unfortunately you have to live with what I write or stop reading.

Chelsea is a plot device.

She has been since day one.

She is how Ianto will regain his memories.

How many times must I repeat myself?

I know what I am doing.

I understand Jack's character

I understand Ianto's character.

Now I have another chapter written up and will post it, but I might just stop updating if I continue to see Chelsea hate in reviews and criticism towards how the plot is going.

So please, remember.

I am the author. I know what I'm doing. I promise you all that you will have a Janto kiss in 2-3 chapters depending on how long this next plot line takes.

Thank you all for continuing to put up with me and read this. 3


	11. Chapter 9

**Man! I love that you guys are questioning me, lol. So this next chapter is a flashback chapter, Just for funsies. **

**_Jack- October 7th 2013_**

Jack was sitting down in a pub in North London, ignoring the world around him as he sipped on his water. There was a game on, a football match between two English teams. Men and the occasional woman were rooting and cheering around him. It was a loud, raucous sound but not an unwelcome one. He even grinned at it. It was why he was _there. _What gave him meaning, when all else was gone. That these people, these humans, were still alive and around to root for their favorite team. It's why he did what he did.

But what was that now?

Torchwood was gone. Gwen and Rhys had moved again, Ianto was dead for 4 years and the rift was closed. What was the point of him sitting around Earth when there were other planets that needed an immortal soldier who had nothing left to live for but the people whom he fought for.

_Ah, that's right. _He thought. He loved these people, with all their faults. He loved Earth. It was his home now. Not Boeshane, though he did miss it. No. However tragic it might be, Earth was his home. And he loved it, and it's inhabitants.

Smiling, he tipped the bartender as he got up and headed out the front doors. It was raining, typical London, and he pulled his coat tighter around his body as he stepped out into the rain. He made his way down the streets, and turned into an alley that would lead him to his shamble of a home. Oh, if only Ianto could see him now.

He smiled wider at the thought, and was so caught up in what he would say to the deceased Welshman, that he didn't hear the gun cock behind him. But he certainly felt the bullet pass through his skull.

_Ow._

Was the first thing that came to mind as Jack gasped back to life, grasping the chair he was handcuffed to and taking in deep gulps of the stale, office air. Blinking, he looked around. In front of him was an older woman, blonde hair.

"Hello there Captain Jack Harkness." The woman said, smiling at him. "Sorry for the er.. Inconvenience. My men are still so militaristic. But it was easier than you struggling against us."

"Who are you?" Jack demanded, tugging at his handcuffs. The woman tutted. "You won't get out of those so easily." She said. "My name is Kate. Kate Lethbridge-Stewart."

"And why am I here, Kate Lethbridge-Stewart?" Jack asked flatly, raising an eyebrow.

"We've been trying to find you since late 2009." She threw a file full of papers at him. The papers spread out and showed pictures of him, Rex, Esther, Vera, Oswald, Gwen.. "You've gotten yourself into quite a couple mishaps."

Jack shrugged, giving her his winning grin. "You know me. Can't stay out of trouble for too long." She laughed. "So it seems." She smiled. "You really have no idea why you're here, do you?"

"No clue."

"We rebuilt your hub for you."

"How?"

"The damage was centralized to the first five floors. The cells and archives were relatively untouched. We just built off of the blueprints we had. It's yours now, if you so wish. We even put in your bunk." She grinned. "As a present from us to you."

"I don't get what I'm supposed to do with it."

"Rebuild Torchwood."

"...Why."

"The rift has been reopened. Alien junk and humanoids have been drifting in. UNIT can only do so much, but you, you could do more. So we got permission to reinstate Torchwood. Especially after what has happened. Miracle Day? The women going crazy? Oh yes, the world still needs you."Kate said, looking across at him. "Will you do it, Captain Harkness? Put together a new team? Rebuild the Torchwood Institute."

"It won't be easy.."

"Oh we realize this.."

"But I'll do it."

Kate grinned. "Excellent."

_**Vi - 2034**_

"Viooooooollllaaaa!" Slurred Maddie Harris, Viola's (currently) drunk best friend. "You gotta live a lil, gurl. Have some fun. Find a cute guy." She giggled, then hic'd. Viola rolled her eyes, brushing off Maddie.

"I am not getting drunk and having sex with someone. I'm only here in Cardiff for the World Health Organization meeting. Not for drinking and sex." She sniffed, looking away and wondering how her friend could have dragged her out when she was supposed to be in her hotel room, going over her notes from that days lecture.

Maddie Harris gave her friend a dirty look, the huffed and said "Fine. I'm going to go find me a pretty lil Welsh boy. You can go back to your hotel and do whatever the fuck you want, prude." And with that, she stomped off.

Sighing and rubbing her temple, Viola leaned against the bar. She really wished Maddie didn't mean what she had just said, but her instincts spoke differently. Maddie had always been this way, happiness and fun until you denied her of something. Then she turned into a rude bitch.

Viola turned and walked out of the bar, not seeing much need to stay and subject herself to more sexual harassment than needed. Walking down the cold streets of Cardiff, she pulled her coat tightly around her as she made her way back to the hotel she was staying at. God, did she miss Portland. It was the same climate as Cardiff, but somehow.. Safer. There was something about Cardiff that made her feel _strange. _Unsafe. Constantly looking over her shoulder, as if her worst fear would lurch out of the darkness and kill her then and there.

But that was childs play, fantasy. A dream she might have after eating too much ice cream before bed. _(_She _had _to stop doing that).

But a part of her longed so desperately for that fantasy to become a reality. Just to prove to everyone that she was right. Aliens did exist.

And one was following her.

Had been for a few minutes.

Maybe it wasn't an alien, maybe it was just a man.

But that didn't make it any less comforting when it picked up speed, heading right for her. Gasping, she moved out of it's way but it grabbed her wrist, pulling her around in almost comical ballerina twirl. Her purse was flung off of her into the deserted streets, and her coat fell down to her elbows.

Spinning around, Viola caught a glimpse of the humanoid that had been following her. It was tall, dressed in a suit. And looked like a blowfish. Reeked of one too.

Yanking back her hand, Viola did what she thought was only natural. She brought her leg straight into the guys crotch. He yelped in pain, but still held onto her wrist, even tightened his grip as he pulled her close to him, then turned her around.

"Let her go!" Shouted a man right in front of them as he ran up close to them, drawing a gun that looked like it was used to fight the Nazi's.

"And why should I, hm?" The humanoid replied, licking Viola's neck and causing her to involuntarily shiver. "What does she mean to you?" His voice was almost reptilian, definitely not human, and sounded almost silky. Like a poisonous mushroom would.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Asked the man in front of them. Looking closer, Viola could tell he was dressed in old, very old, fashioned clothes. Great. That made her feel better.

"I like to know why I should have to give up such a pretty lady to such a terrible person such as yourself."

"Cause I gotta gun."

"And I have a shield."

"Pinpoint aim."

"Pretty little thing."

Viola growled, not liking that she wasn't included in the discussion. "Don't I get a say in this?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No." The other two said in unison, which pissed her off even more. Annoyed, Viola stepped on the humanoids foot, causing him to yelp again, before she threw her arm forward, causing him to start to fall forward. Using the momentum and weight against him,she pulled him back, causing him to finally let go and fall to the ground.

"Equality for all, assholes. "She said, spitting in his face. He growled back at her, but before he could say anything, the other man had shot him dead, showering Viola in algae and guts that smelled of the sea. She gasped, then promptly threw up.

"So who are you, again?" The man, Jack Harkness asked her for what seemed like the billionth time. Taking the mug of hot cocoa he had offered her, she sipped it before she responded.

"Viola Casey. 26 years old. Graduate at Oregon Health and Science University." She looked down at the steaming mug as Jack pondered this.

"Where'd ya learn how to fight?" He asked, and she shrugged, downing the mug. "My Dad." She finally replied, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Was kinda a freak on self-protection. Never thought it'd come in handy."

"Huh." He said, crossing his arms. Viola had to admit, he looked kinda nice. Retro, but nice.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked, noticing that he was staring at her.

"Feeling sleepy?"

"Not a bit."

"Not at all."

"Nope."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Strange."

"Why?"

"Well that hot cocoa.."

"What about it?"

"I drugged it."

"You what!?" Viola screamed, throwing the mug at him. "How dare you!" She shrieked. "I should call the cops on you, you know!"

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Jack said, holding up his arms. "It's for your own good! So you forget what happened!?"

"So I forget what happened!? How does that work, huh? I fall asleep and then you rape me!?" She cried, falling down to the ground.

"It should've taken effect by now.." He whispered, looking down at her in shock. Blinking back tears, she glared up at him.

"And if it doesn't? Will you shoot me!?" She demanded, and Jack took a step back.

"No. You can.. Could.. Join us. Join me."

"What's you? Who's us?"

"Torchwood."

"And that is?"

"This." He gestured around him, "All of this, is Torchwood. And you could be a part of it. Save lives. Help people."

"Torchwood.." She whispered, then stood up wobbly.

"Why should I?"

"You're a doctor."

"Not technically."

"Close enough. We need one."

"Why?"

"Autopsies."

"How much do I get paid?"

"More than you'd make at a hospital."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Oh yes."

"Aliens?"

"Mhm."

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I'm in."

**Gavin - 2036 **

"He still looking standing out there?" Jack asked Chelsea as he walked down the metal steps leading to his office. She turned and grinned at him.

"What d'you think?" She said in response, glancing at Vi. "He sees a pretty lady walking down the street and just can't 'elp eemself!" She said the last part in a faux English accent, and Vi shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Well why don't you go up there and tell him to quit it, huh?" She asked, and Chelsea snickered.

"Oh no, you got yourself into this mess." Jack said, teasingly. "You get yourself out of it."

Vi leaned back and groaned, not looking forward to the prospect of going up to the surface to break some Englishman who had it permanently embedded in his brain that he was meant to be with her's heart.

"Must I?" She asked, and the two of them nodded.

_Bastards, _she thought to herself as she got up and walked over to the lift. Pressing a button on her watch, the lift began to gradually bring her up to the surface. She blinked once or twice in the harsh light, then looked around and spotted Gavin right in front of her. Sighing, she stepped off the lift.

"Gavin." She said, softly, but loud enough to startle him. He turned around, and grinned immediately when he saw her.

"Vi!" He exclaimed, pulling her in a tight embrace. "Where'd you come from? I coulda sworn I didn't see you!"

Smiling awkwardly, she pulled away and brushed back a strand of brunette hair from her face.

"Yeah, well. That's us."

"Torchwood, y'mean."

"No."

"Oh, come off it. I already know about all that stuff. Don't lie to me."

"Okay."

"You still will, won't you?"

Vi sighed, looking away. "Listen, Gavin.." She said. "Torchwood.. Is hard. It's not like a normal job."

"I kinda got that." Gavin said, then suddenly, in a pleading voice. "Listen, Vi. I've heard the stories and rumors okay? But I'm not daft. I saw what happened. And I can't forget it. But I.. I want to help. I want to do something. Like you, and that blonde chick, and the bloke with the coat. I know I'm supposed to be something different. And it's not like I'm a complete idiot, I can be really very smart. Just, give me a chance. Please."

Vi looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and hope, and need as well. The need to do something right, to help, to know you saved someone. It was exactly what had made her want to be a doctor, and why she had joined Torchwood. Sighing, she deflated slightly.

"Listen, it's not me you have to talk to all right?" She said, looking at him. He grinned wildly, and she shook her head. "Talk to the boss, first."

"That won't be a problem." Said a voice from right behind them, and they both jumped, shocked as Jack step off the lift.

"Jack.." Vi said, straightening up. Gavin looked clearly frightened. Jack grinned at him.

"So." He said, looking between the two of them. "You want to help people, huh?" He asked, and Gavin nodded.

"Yes sir." He said, and Jack nodded.

"Well, coincidentally, we have an open spot."

"You do!?" Gavin exclaimed, his face lighting up.

"But it's a dangerous job."

"I'm fine with that."

"There is no retiring from Torchwood."

"I just want to help people."

Jack smiled, then winked at her. Vi suddenly realized why he was doing this. She rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Besides, Gavin was good looking...

"Well then, Gavin, welcome to Torchwood."

**Present Day- October 2038**

The monitor was bleeping. Chelsea's breathing was getting fainter. Jack and Ianto stood around her, while Vi frantically ran tests to try and figure something out, but it was too late. Gavin could tell. There was something, a deep, nagging feeling within him that said she was too far gone. He looked down at Ianto who was desperately clinging to her hand.

The beeping stopped.

The sound of a broken man replaced it.


	12. Chapter 10

**Warning: This will be the shortest chapter of the series, most likely. Don't freak out. **

Ianto opened up the door to his flat, closing it behind him and staring blankly at the floor. Slowly, he looked up and around. It was dark, and the only light was from the orange glow of Cardiff at night. It cast an eerie look about his apartment, but he couldn't be bothered to care anymore. There was no reason to anything anymore.

_"Two people I love. Dead within a year. What the fuck does that say about me?"_

He took off his coat and threw it on the couch before mechanically walking into his bathroom. Flipping on the switch, he stared in the mirror. God, he looked awful. He was unshaven and just looked nothing like his usual pristine self. What had happened to him? Oh, right.

_"I don't know. But this wasn't your fault." _

Sighing, he splashed some cold water on his face before collapsing on top of his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He hated this. He hated life. He just wanted it all to end, just wanted to be where she was. Rolling over, he looked out the window. If there was only some way to just be reunited with her. To just end the pain.. He yawned, slowly closing his eyes. He just wanted it all to end.

"You called?" Asked a voice that sounded like his own. He opened his eyes and blinked as harsh white light hit him. Groaning, he sat up and saw the other him. The one who died in 2009. He looked the same as he had that night, dressed in a suit. He was looking down at his reincarnation with an odd mixture of pity and hope.

"Not for you." Replied Ianto as he slowly got up, looking around. The other him shrugged.

"You wanted a way out of your life, hence here I am."

"What do you mean?"

The other him smirked. "You want to die. I don't want you to. You want to leave this body. I want complete control of this body. Get it?" He said.

"You want.. Complete control of my body?" Ianto asked, raising an eyebrow, not quite sure if he had heard the other him right.

"That's right. I want to live again, be conscious of it. You don't. We can easily arrange that."

"How?" Ianto whispered, stepping closer. The other him just smirked more. "Two pieces of a different soul. You go off into my subconscious, or even leave this body completely, and I get full control. It'll be like I had never died. Pretty fair deal, huh? The dead man who wants to live gets to live and the live guy who wants to die gets to die. Or as close as he can get."

Ianto pondered this for a moment. "Where will I go?" He finally asked, and the other him shrugged.

"No clue."

"But.. I won't be alive?"

"If you're thinking that you'll be reunited with her, I can't guarantee that."

"I don't care." Ianto said, a fierce determination on his face. "Anything is better than this hell."

"Fine by me." The other him shrugged once more. "But think it through. You leave this body, you won't come back. I want what's best for you. You are, after all, me." He smiled a bit then, and Ianto just shook his head.

"Personality wise we may be similar, but we are two different people." Ianto said, then sighed.

"Can I go now?" The other him nodded.

"Be my guest." He replied.

"How?"

"Dunno. That's up to you to figure out. But, I can tell you this. I have taken over this body. You won't wake up. I will. No clue where you'll go, mate. But I wish you luck."

"Thanks." Snapped Ianto, who sighed. Then suddenly, smiled. And slowly disappeared.

As for the Ianto Jones who died in 2009?

Well he woke up.


	13. Forever and Always

Ianto Jones sat up, flexing his fingers and toes and stretching and just enjoying that feeling of life. The one that not many others had experienced. He ran a hand through his messy hair, then got up and looked at himself in the bathroom. He looked terrible, and obviously, before he went tot the hub, that had to change. Grinning at his reflection, he took a razor, some cream, and began to shave.

At about 3:30am, Ianto arrived in the hub. He checked it up and down and found that no one, not even Jack was there. Which was perfect. He walked down to the medbay and searching it's content until he found what he wanted.

_J. Harkness Nov. 25 2038 _the vial of blood read. Humming, he set up everything he needed. He transferred the blood into a syringe, found a vein and...

Bam. It was over quickly. Within minutes, he had cleaned everything up and back in it's place.

Frowning, he turned and walked back out of the medbay and into the hub, where he would wait for Jack. Sighing, he laid down on the couch. He really was quite tired. The other him hadn't gotten much sleep since Chelsea's death, and it was affecting him. Closing his eyes, Ianto decided to take a quick nap before Jack got back. He curled up into the couch, wondering how he got so lucky.

Which was when Jack got back.

"Ianto?" Jack asked, and Ianto turned around, opening his eyes.

"Jack?" He said in return, sitting up.

"Why are you here?" Jack said, sitting down by Ianto. Ianto frowned, unsure of how to go about telling him what had happened.

"Do you still love me Jack?" He finally asked, looking up and meeting Jack's eyes. Jack studied him carefully, then nodded slowly. "Then how come you didn't try harder to get me to remember?"

Jack sighed, looking away from Ianto's piercing gaze. "I.. I was, I am afraid that if I let myself get too close to you, you'll just..."

"Die again?"

"Yeah. And then, when you and Chelsea got together. I was happy. Really, truly. It made me smile to think about you two and I'm sorry. We're trying everything we can to find out how she got sick. Vi thinks it was deliberate. As if someone purposely got her sick to send us a message, and I can't say I blame her. The virus that had infected her was nothing we've ever seen on Earth. It was alien."

Ianto frowned, suddenly distracted by this news. "Do we have anyway of tracking it?" He asked, suddenly determined. He may not have loved Chelsea like his other self had, but he did care about her, and had been very sad when she died.

"Yes, but you aren't being involved in this."

"What, why!?" Ianto demanded, and Jack smiled sadly.

"You're in mourning aren't you? That can do things to people."

_Time to tell the truth. _

He took a deep breath. "I cared about Chelsea, yes. But.. I'm not the same man I was earlier." He said, looking up at Jack. "Jack, it's me. Your Ianto. The Ianto who died in 2009. The other me, the part of me that was born in 2014, he's.. Well, he's happier now, I hope."

"This isn't funny Ianto." Jack whispered, but he looked almost hopeful. He wanted it to be true, and Ianto knew just how he could.

"You're right. It's not. I'm serious." He reached out and stroked Jack's smooth face. Jack leaned into the younger mans touch.

"This isn't right. Chelsea..."

"Is probably happy in Heaven with the Ianto she loved. Or something close to that at least. I can't tell. He looked pretty happy when he left this body, though. So I can only imagine that they found each other." Ianto smiled as well then, and leaned forward to kiss Jack softly. Jack responded perfectly, running his hands through Ianto's neck hair as he roughly kissed him back. Ianto grinned into the kiss and did his signature move - something he knew not even the other Ianto had done - and ran his tongue over Jack's teeth. He pulled away sharply, and there was a beautiful expression on his face. It made Ianto's heart speed up. Jack looked happy, ecstatic, even.

"You really do remember, don't you?" Jack said finally, breathless. Ianto nodded.

"Everything."

Jack grinned, then, in a teasing voice, said "We have nearly 30 years to make up for, you know."

"Then lets get started." Ianto replied.

An hour later, the two of them were entangled together in Jack's bed underneath his office. Ianto was kissing Jack's neck lovingly, and Jack smiled, making a content noise.

"Forgive me for sleeping with other men?"

"Naturally." Ianto said, kissing Jack's shoulder blade. He hesitated, wondering if he should ask for forgiveness for what he had done.

"And for not trying harder to bring back your memories?"

"Forgiven." Ianto replied, kissing Jack's chest.

"You're in a forgiving mood tonight. Usually I'd be sleeping on your couch."

"Give it a few days." Ianto said in return, and Jack laughed.

"Actually." Ianto sat up, looking down at Jack who just smiled back up at him.

"Yes, love?" He said, running his hand up his lovers chest. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Ignoring the fact that you just called me love, I have something to ask for forgiveness of."

Jack raised an eyebrow, not taking Ianto seriously. "Oh?" He asked. And Ianto nodded.

"Your blood?"

"What about it?"

"I know it can make others immortal."

".."

"Which is why I took some of it, and did a blood transfusion earlier."

Jack sat up suddenly, his voice devoid of all emotion. "You didn't.."

Ianto didn't break his gaze, instead he stared down Jack.

"I have died not once but twice. I am not, I repeat _not_ dying permanently again, or watching you stay the same while I grow old. I don't care if it'll hurt, I don't care. What I care about is spending time with you. Got it? Not bloody aging while you still look like you're in your late 30's. I'm not doing that, okay?!" Ianto replied, his voice growing louder and louder. He glared down at Jack, who glared back. "This way," he continued, "This way you don't have to worry about losing me or feel guilty because you somehow caused my immortality. Besides," He looked around and found what he wanted. "We don't even know if it'll work or not yet." He took the small pocket knife and flipped it open. Jack watched him with horrified eyes as he slowly sliced open his index finger. Blood slowly poured out, but within seconds the wound began to heal, and in a minute the cut wasn't even there. Ianto glanced up at Jack, who slowly met his gaze.

"Please tell me you don't hate me." Ianto pleaded, unable to think about the possibility of Jack leaving him over this. Jack shook his head.

"I.. I don't.. I just... You won't ever leave me?" Jack asked, looking up at his lover. Ianto nodded.

"Why would I?"

"I don't know." Jack said, then sighed, running a hand over his face. "This is fine. I suppose. Nothing I can do about it. But don't ever complain to me about the pain of coming back, okay?" Jack looked up at Ianto, who smiled.

"Why would I when I get to spend forever with you?" Ianto asked, pushing Jack back down onto the bed.

"Forever.." Jack murmured.

"And always.." Ianto completed.

**D'awww! Don't worry, it's not over yet! BTW- I'm basing the whole blood thing off of Miracle Day.**


End file.
